Toshiro's Stay
by kaloobia
Summary: Toshiro, having some business in the human world, is invited by Ichigo to stay at the Kurosaki's place. In Karin's room. Can Toshiro survive a month of awkward moments and quarrels, and still remain sane? And is he developing feelings toward Karin? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

****Before you guys tell me how much I suck, please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, and I hope to update as soon as humanly possible. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Please R&R. Thank you! :)

I do not own Bleach (sadly).

**Chapter 1**

"W-Wait, WHAT?!" Karin exclaimed. **What** had Ichigo just said?

"I said, Toshiro's gonna be staying in your room for the next month or so," Ichigo repeated. "Why, do you have complaints?" Karin gaped. Of course she had a problem with it! What was Ichigo thinking? Toshiro couldn't stay in **her** room!

Toshiro sat at the table, listening to the two siblings argue (who were sitting on opposite ends of the table). He had come to the human world to take care of some Hollow business, and Ichigo had suggested that he stay at his house, which the young captain had immediately agreed to (for he would rather **not** stay with Kaigo and his sister again, thank you very much). However, he hadn't expected to stay in Karin's room, of all the places. Of course, he personally didn't have a problem with this. It's not like he was some kind of under-aged pervert, so why **would** there be a problem? But Karin, apparently, had different thoughts about the subject.

"Of **course** I have complaints! I mean, a girl and a boy sleeping in the same room together? That's just wrong! Besides, why can't he stay in **your** room?"

"Because I don't have a spare mattress, like you, and Toshiro's picky, so he probably wouldn't want to sleep in a closet," Ichigo replied calmly.

"Then why not Orihime's place? She has plenty of spare rooms!"

"Because it isn't healthy for a guy like Toshiro to be staying in the same house as a developed woman." Karin fumed, racking her brain for other possible arguments. But she found none. She sighed heavily.

"**Fine**. But he isn't my responsibility!" Karin added, then marched off to her room. Toshiro was a bit hurt: she made it sound like he was some kind of **dog**! He asked Ichigo:

"May I follow her?" Ichigo nodded, adding that his stuff was already in the room, and Toshiro walked off to Karin's room as well. As he reached her door, he wondered whether he should, in fact, go into the room when Karin was in such a frustrated mood. However, he had to organize his things, so he knocked softly on the door. He heard a faint 'come in', so he opened the door and walked in. Karin was lying on her back on her bed, boring holes into the ceiling. He walked over to where she was and she turned her head slightly to face him.

"Where's the mattress?" he asked. Karin frowned.

"You don't want to wait until evening?"

"I'd rather get it over with," Toshiro replied. Karin groaned inwardly as she got up lazily from her bed and bent down to fish for the extra mattress (which was, apparently, under her bed).

"Do you need some help with that?" Toshiro asked, feeling uncomfortable just standing there and letting Karin do the work.

"Nah, it's fine, I got it," Karin replied. As she tried to get a hold of the mattress, Toshiro couldn't help but notice how long and smooth her legs were. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over them... Catching himself, Toshiro averted his eyes to prevent his thoughts from getting any dirtier. What was he thinking? He couldn't think like that about Karin! He didn't even have any feelings for her... At least, he didn't think he did... He was snapped out of his thoughts as Karin lightly bonked his head with her fist.

"Your bed's ready, Captain," she said sarcastically, pointing to the mattress that now had a pillow and sheets on it, as well. Toshiro blinked.

"That was quick..." he answered. He had been so busy scolding himself he hadn't even noticed that Karin was done with hie temporary bed. Karin gave him a quizzical look.

"Weren't you paying attention? Whatever," she said letting it slide. "Dinner is at 6:30 sharp. Don't be late," she finished, and started to walk out the door.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Toshiro asked.

"Out for a little jog," Karin replied, then walked out. Toshiro sighed, and plopped down onto the mattress. This was going to be an interesting stay... Especially with Karin being his roommate...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mm! Delicious as always, Yuzu!" Isshin told his daughter, who smiled.

"Yes, it is quite good, Yuzu," Toshiro agreed. It was dinner time at the Kurosaki household, and Toshiro couldn't deny that Yuzu's cooking was, indeed, delicious. The guest was thoroughly enjoying his stay so far. At least, whenever the black-haired girl wasn't around. She really was rather annoying, ordering him around without the least bit of gratefulness. And she had no shame, either, making him carry her (rather clean) dirty laundry down to the washing machine, which contained quite a large handful of bras and underwear, when she got back from her jog. Like hell she was too tired to do it herself! And now he was being forced the sit next to her at the table, being told by the Princess herself to pass her the soy sauce and then put it back where it belonged for well over the tenth time. She was obviously doing it just to annoy him! Well, two can play at that game! As she asked for it again, he passed it to her while muttering:

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating soy sauce in such gross portions." At this comment, Karin's face turned a bit red, and she growled back:

"And if you keep talking in such a rude manner, then no girl's ever going to like you!" For some reason, this annoyed Toshiro, and he replied with murderous intent:

"Right back at you." He then continued eating, not giving her a single glance, and hoping not to do so for the rest of the evening. Karin, luckily for him, didn't ask for the soy sauce anymore, either.

But the worst was yet to come.

"Thank you for the food," Karin announced as she finished her plate. "May I be excused?"

"Go ahead, Karin-chan," Yuzu replied, and, as soon as she did, Karin ran off to her room, not bothering to put away her dish. Unfortunately for him, Toshiro had also finished at that moment, and was excused from the table as well (though he put his dishes in the sink, as well as Karin's). As he climbed up the stairs, he wondered whether Karin would play a trick on him while he was sleeping. Perhaps she would throw a bowl of water over his head, or maybe stick garlic up his nose._ Yep, that sounds like something Karin would do_, the Captain thought, shaking his head. As he reached Karin's room, he realised he needed to go to the bathroom, so he headed in that direction instead. Had he heard the shower running, he probably would have turned around and used the toilet downstairs. But he himself was quite tired, and not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find Karin taking a hot shower, her body clearly visible through the stained glass of the shower stall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first, Karin didn't notice him, for she had her eyes closed under the hot water. And that gave Toshiro more than enough time to subconsciously observe her image as she continued to wash herself, slowly running her hands down her upper body, as well as many other spots. His face heated up as he watched her fingers linger in between her thighs, even stroking the spot a little. She sighed, moaned, even, contentedly, which Toshiro knew was probably because she was relaxed, but was registered into his mind as much more. Karin ran her fingers through her sleek black hair, which, while wet, made it look so much more tempting to stroke. Toshiro couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful her body had grown, now that she had hit puberty. He held his breath, praying to Kami to let this moment last a little longer.

Boy, did Lord Kami love to mess with his luck. At just that moment, Karin happened to open her eyes, and they widened as she saw the white-haired captain standing in the doorway, ogling at her. She shrieked, immediately snapping Toshiro out of his trance.

"G-Get _out_!" she cried, blushing madly, and Toshiro wasted no time in obeying, exclaiming "S-Sorry!" as he slammed the bathroom door shut. He flew down the hallway, trying not to let his nosebleed drip to the floor, and ran into their room, banging the door shut. He sat down on his mattress, breathing heavily, not wanting to know just how much he was blushing. He was _**such**_ an _**idiot**_! Why had he just _**stood**_ there?! He should have closed the door quietly and _**left**_, dammit! He should've just acted like he hadn't seen anything! But _**nooooo**_! He had just stood there, staring at her naked body. He felt the bulge in his pants harden as he remembered how very _**hot**_ she looked, her body so silky, and wet, and- _NO! Not going to go there!_ he mentally scolded himself, but didn't hold back a physical slap to the face. What was happening to him?! It wasn't like him to lose his composure like this! He sighed heavily as he heard the door open. Almost instantaneously, the strong blush came back to his face, for he knew that it was obviously Karin, coming back from her shower. He didn't dare turn around, for fear that she might be in only a towel, as he stuttered out as much as he could:

"...I-I'm, uh... t-terribly s-sorry... I d-didn't mean-"

"Just shut up and drop it," was Karin's sharp response. She was glad that he _**didn't**_ turn to face her as he spoke, for there was no way she wanted him to know she was blushing like hell. As she changed into her PJs, she thought back to the awkward occurrence, trying to figure out _**just how long**_ Toshiro had been standing there. How had she not heard him come in? He had obviously been there for more than a few seconds, this she knew. She felt her face heat up as she realized that he had seen the _**end of her masturbating session**_! _Oh God_, Karin thought, hoping, _**praying **_that he hadn't realized what she had been doing. Yes, Karin was one of those sort of people. And yes, she _**was**_ a bit ashamed of it. But what else was she supposed to do when the guy who _**caused**_ her to do it in the first place was _**staying **_in her_** room**_?! Dear Kami, just _**sitting next to him**_ aroused her! His beautiful emerald eyes, with which he could stare you down and make you feel completely under his control, his messy silver hair, which was _**so**_ goddamn tempting to run your fingers through, and the dreams she had about him...

She slid into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, reaching for the lamp and switching it off. She didn't care if it was too dark for Toshiro: she just wanted to go to sleep and forget about what had happened, and hopefully things would sort themselves out in the morning.

Toshiro stood up from his mattress and, with a bit of embarassment, muttered:

"Uh, if you don't mind, please don't... turn around... I'm changing..."

"Whatever..." Karin replied, though a blush had started to form once again on her cheeks. Toshiro was _**changing**_ in her _**room**_! _God, please help me!_ In truth, Karin was having trouble _**not**_ turning around. To just get a glimpse of him stripping would be absolutely _**priceless**_. Karin's heartbeat excelerated as naughty thoughts started to fog up her mind. _No, don't get brainwashed!_ Karin waited for the shuffling to stop before turning around, and saw Toshiro on the mattress, his back facing her. She sighed before plopping her head back onto her pillow and falling asleep, hoping that it would be less awkward between them in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School really sucks all my blood out... -_-**  
**Anyway, if this is too inappropriate, then please say so in your reviews and I'll rate it M just to be safe. I hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Extra Chapter

Ichigo stood outside, waiting impatiently. The night air was cold, and he was eager to get back inside, Where the hell was she? That's when he heard something behind, and turned around briskly to find himself staring into a pair of pale blue eyes. He jumped back in surprise.

"For the love of...! Personal space, Rangiku!" he exclaimed, aggravated. Rangiku laughed, liking his reaction.

"I really love scaring you, Ichigo!" she said gleefully. Ichigo rolled his eyes before asking:

"So anyway, what do you want?" She had contacted him, saying that she wanted to talk.

"Oh, that's right!" Rangiku exclaimed. Lowering her voice, she asked, "So, did the plan work?"

"Yes, it did..." Ichigo grumbled, "Why do I have to help you again? I don't really like the idea of my sister dating that puny Captain of yours..." Rangiku smirked, reached into her robes, and took out a series of photos. The contents will remain undescribed for the benefit of the readers. Ichigo blushed as he looked at these.

"Now, now, Ichigo, you don't want these photos getting up to Captain Byakuya, do you?" Ichigo shook his head 'no' frantically. Rangiku grinned. "Well, then, you will do as I say. I don't think Rukia would like if these pictures came to light, either."

"This is blackmail..." Ichigo grumbled, embarrassed. How did Rangiku do these things?

"Well, make sure you get those two into some awkward situations, so that they can realise how much they like each other, 'kay?" Rangiku ordered excitedly. She squealed happily as cute, fangirl-like thoughts ran through her head. Ichigo nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Well, 'bye then! Have a good night!" With that, Rangiku disappeared. Ichigo sighed before going back in. What had he gotten himself into?

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYY!11! I apologize to my community! I'm sorry! I know, I promised I would make the next chapter longer, but I had to add this in between, just as an explanation. Some of you were curious as to why Ichigo agreed to let Toshiro stay in his sister's room, so now you know! I'm sorry for being so slow, but I've been spending a lot of my time this summer just reading books, and have only gone on my computer weekly to check my email. I hope you'll all forgive me! When the school year starts again, I'll probably go back to writing fanfics, but in the meanwhile I'll be in Holland for the rest of August, so don't expect too many updates. Again, I'm really sorry! :(**


End file.
